


The Meadow Beyond The Treeline

by HunterWhoLived67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x18, Mary death, Other, SPNFamily - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Weechesters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWhoLived67/pseuds/HunterWhoLived67
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel pay their respects to John and Mary at a place from the Winchester's childhood.(Takes place after 14x18)





	The Meadow Beyond The Treeline

Three men made their way through the forest, one of them carrying a bag on his back, and the other two not saying a word as they approached a gap in the treeline. Through the gap in the treeline lay a meadow. It didn't look like much, in fact to anyone it just looked like an empty, not very well cared field, but to two boys, this meadow held a lot of memories.  
Whenever their father would go on a hunting trip and leave them with their surrogate father, Bobby Singer, Sam and Dean Winchester would sneak off to the meadow beyond the tree line. They were told never to venture into the forest, at least not without protection, but there was never a time when the Winchesters weren't prepared. 

A large oak tree stood tall in the centre of the meadow. Carved into the bark were the initials "S.W." and "D.W" showing, that even after all this time, the meadow belonged to Sam and Dean. The branches on the oak tree towered over the flowers surrounding it, letting just enough light through to illuminate the single, wooden cross situated in the ground beneath it. The cross had the name 'Mary Winchester' written on the front of it. Even though their mother's official gravestone wasn't here, the Winchester brothers decided to create a memorial area for her. Almost every year, around the time of her death or her birthday, Sam and Dean would sit in the meadow and look up at the stars. Of course, Dean wouldn’t say much about her, despite Sam asking him questions, but just having someone close was enough. 

Situated at one side of the meadow, underneath an alcove of trees, there was a wooden bench. The wood was cracked but still looked sturdy enough to seat two boys. The bench was positioned at the perfect angle to watch the stars flicker in the night sky, and if the sun was setting then the Winchesters would be able to watch it without any trouble.  
At the foot of the bench lay an old baseball, that Dean bought at a baseball game he and Sam once snuck out to see. A signature can just about be made out on the side of the once white, now a faded, muddy brown baseball, the ripped material showing that it was well used. The flowers and grass growing over the top of the baseball suggested that whoever abandoned it had left in a hurry.  
Propped up against one of the trees there is a bullseye target. The holes scattered around the bullseye mark on the target imply that it had been used by an inexperienced shooter, who had improved with every shot, with the help of a skilled shooter; towards the back of the bench were some loose branches and what's left of a den, that looks big enough for no more than two children; at the other side of the bench there are a few dark green, plastic army men scattered amongst the grass. 

It was clear to anyone, even Castiel, that everything in this meadow held different memories and stories for the Winchesters. It had been a place of safety for them. A place where there wasn't any angels, any demons or any of the other things that go bump in the night. It was a place, in fact the only place, where the boys were allowed to be children.

 

“Here we are,” Sam spoke as the three of them stopped in front of the cross underneath the large oak tree. 

Without saying a word, Dean took the bag off his shoulder and unzipped it. He pulled out two planks of wood, some nails and a hammer. He maintained a blank expression as he began to hammer both piece of wood together. Despite looking emotionless, Dean was broken inside. He’d already lost his mother once, and the second time wasn’t any easier. In fact, it was a lot harder. They had felt like a family. Him, Sam, Castiel, Jack, and Mary. Yes, it wasn’t perfect, but what family is? 

“Dean, let me help.” Castiel offered as he made a move to walk over to Dean, only to be stopped by Sam, 

“Let him do it. He needs this.” Sam whispered.

Castiel nodded. He understood that it must be difficult for the Winchesters to lose their mother for a second time. Castiel had never had a mother, not until Mary was brought back by Amara. Since then, Mary had treated Castiel like one of her own, and for once, Castiel truly felt like he belonged with the Winchesters, like they were a family, and nothing would change that. That was until now. In the last 48 hours, it felt like their family had been torn apart, but Castiel couldn’t anyone but himself for it, not even Jack who had been the one to kill Mary. 

“Okay, done.” Dean announced as he pushed the cross into the ground, “Now you can be with Mom.” Dean’s voice cracked as he spoke, and he stepped back from the cross which now read ‘John Winchester.’

Sam exhaled as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, “I hope they’re happy.”

Castiel placed his hand gently on Sam’s shoulder, wishing he could take the pain away, “They are. And they would be proud of you. Both of you.”

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes once more. He then reached into the bag on the floor and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, which he carried over to Mary’s cross. “Dad said these were your favourite, so we wanted you to have them.” Sam spoke, then kissed two of his fingers before placing them on top of each of the crosses in turn, “I love you, Mom.” By now Sam had given up on controlling his emotions, and instead let the tears fall down his cheeks. He was devastated. He’d spent the first 33 years of his life without a mother. The only memories he had of her were in photographs, so when she came back, Sam had tried to make the most of the time he had with her. He just wished he’d have had more time. In fact, ever since they’d had a brief reunion with John, Sam wished the all of them could’ve been together. 

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out two photographs; one of him, Sam and Mary, and another of John and Mary, which had been taken not long after they were married. “And we want you to have this.” A single tear fell down his cheek as he placed the photographs in between both of the crosses, “We’re going to miss you.” He added quietly before taking a deep breath, fighting hard to control his emotions. 

All three men stood there in silence, staring at the crosses in the ground. Sam had tears falling down his cheeks, Castiel wore a sad expression, and Dean was fighting to keep his emotions at bay. 

After a while, the three of them were sitting on the grass, each with a beer in their hand as they looked up at the stars in the night sky. There were two stars that were particularly bright, and they so happened to be facing Sam, Dean, and Castiel. It was as if their mother and father were watching them right now, and if that were true, then without a doubt, they would’ve been proud of all three of their boys.

Sam exhaled before he raised his beer, “To Mom and Dad. We miss you, but we know you’re happy, wherever you are.”

Castiel also raised his beer, “To John and Mary.”

Dean glanced at his two brothers, before he finally raised his beer, “To Mom and Dad.” The three boys then clinked their beer bottles together before they took a sip. 

Despite things not being the best between Dean and Castiel, Sam couldn’t be more grateful that the three of them were together. He hoped that someday Dean would come round and make things right with the angel, but Sam knew that he needed time. They all did, as this wasn’t just any other loss. They hadn’t lost a friend or an ally, they had lost a mother.


End file.
